Mina's Future
by EmmaSteed
Summary: Another one for us Tom and Mina fans. Sequal to mina Warms up.


Mina Harker caresses the side of the head of her lover as he sleeps with his arms wrap around her waist under the covers of her bed. Only months ago she only saw him as a cocky young man from America. But even then when he unexpectedly joined the league in Dorian's library there was something there, something that had hit her gut that she tried so hard to ignore. He was after all her opposite, she was black as he was white, and she was living in the past as he optimistically looks towards the future.

A future? Had she found one this new years eve of a new era. Her eyes scan his sleeping face as her mind is racing with these thoughts.

_Earlier……._

She had deliberately stayed in her cabin for the evening as everyone else on the nautilus spent the late night hours, the time in which she lives with, eating a new years eve dinner and fireworks, that were purchase during their recent trip to Japan,

at the stroke of midnight. This was one of only times Nemo will stay above sea at night, so they can shoot the fireworks off the tower.

"Don't care for big booms?" Tom asks while leaning against her open door way. He has been there for a while observing her in secret as she plays with her chemistry set. It was one of their many past times together, she had taught him about chemicals and how different compounds can so many things as in return he had been teaching her to shoot. That was when they were stuck aboard, when docked they traveled to many different land marks together, sometimes just walking around and talking about numerous topics.

"No, I make enough of those in here," she said while smiling as she places the beaker of yellow liquid down on the table. "Your photos were done drying on the line so took the liberty of taking them down and setting them on the night stand."

Tom had brought a box camera on their journeys along with a changing bag and cases for both used treated paper and fresh. He carried it all over his shoulder in a duffle bag. Many of the photos are of themselves as the other league members had their own plans when they come to shore.

Nemo had many materials to purchase to use for his inventions, lately he is occupied in building a new automobile. Skinner usually visited the local pubs, amazing the drunk locals with his invisible abilities that most likely turned a bar maid or local girl on that he would spend the night shagging. Henry knew many doctors all over the world from his days working with the university, his time was spent visiting them and finding information on his old home in London, particularly about a maid named Mary that he has not yet up to the league about. Mina had imagined her time during the day would be spent on aboard reading or experimenting. But he wouldn't allow her, practically dragging her on shore quoting, "You may be older than me Mina, but you are far from being an elder stuck in seclusion."

"Thank you," Tom said as he enters her cabin with his hands in his pockets and suspenders hanging by his thighs, his usual casual look.

Mina's up bringing in the orphan age surrounded by uptight nuns had taught her that such appearance were in proper and below her. But she was so far from being above anything, she was not even sure if she was to be consider human anymore. Anyway she thinks the style fits his character well that it made it attractive.

Tom sits on her bed, causing Mina to take a long breath, and takes the photos in his hands, "I mean for more than getting these off the line. But for helping me out and using your bathroom as a dark room, developing them with me and going with me to these places."

Mina found herself captive by those unique green eyes, she swears she could see right into his soul, reviling every thought and feelings he has for her. Such things she for to long found herself frightened to hear coming from his mouth.

Mina takes her gaze off of him and back to her beakers and test tubs before she would find herself looking at his lips and where her imagination would take them on her body, "That is no inconvenience Tom. It was very kind of you to show me the chemical development of photographs. It had been something that I had interest in for quit some time."

Tom is relived that she was starting to open up to him again after the past two days that she had purposely stayed away from him. During the process of developing pictures they had token in Japan Mina had slipped on a wet spot on her bathroom floor. A fall like that would of just cause a bruise that she would heal from within an hour but natural he caught her in his arms. Their similar height made them see eye to eye as his arms that wrap around her shoulders moved up to her face, moving strands of lose hair from her face behind her ear. Both his hands came to cup her face, she leaned into him as he came forward to brush his lips over hers briefly and then again this time she massaged the tip of her tong to his close lips to open them up, allowing her into his mouth where his tong rubbed against hers.

Mina's eyes widened at the realization of what is happening. She pulls back and walks past him to the door, opening it just enough to allow her out and leaving him in the dull red light room alone in the same spot.

By the time Tom had stepped out the door into her cabin she was gone. He just hung what pictures that needed to dry and left, hoping that some time to herself would calm herself down.

Well he had waited and missed her badly the past two days, he tried to occupy his time with cleaning his guns and camera up to a point in which it was not healthy for the objects.

"I know you don't want to talk about what happened. But I don't want to pretend that it didn't." He said it while looking at a photo of the two with a jaded carved dragon. He had set the camera on a stonewall opposite of the statue. He released the shutter and quickly came to the opposite side of the statue of Mina, who stood straight up and looked serious until Tom bent down to kiss the check of the dragon that made her laugh and smile. That is what the image caught, the two of them enjoying each other.

"Your right. I do not want to talk about what happened. Tom. I think it may be best if-"

"-No. I don't regret it and I will not settle for just a professional relationship… I'm in love with you… I love your sprit, your brain, your walk, the way you talk, epically the way you laugh, and how you can just turn me down and turn me back on." Tom places the photos back on the nightstand and stands up while holding her surprise look, "If you don't like the way I feel….well than I'm sorry but I can't and I won't change."

Mina stands up from her chair, "Fine." She silently walks to her door and closes it and locks it so there would be no intrusion. "I was about to say that it would be best if we were to conclude."

Tom's face turns from firm to confusion, "Oh?… See this is the turn me down and then turn me back on part I was talking about."

Mina, smiling, walks up to him while she unties her red tie, "Yes I suppose so."

Tom grabs her hand and takes her into his arms, leaning his head forward to kiss her right when she turns her head, giving him a mouth full of hair.

"What is wrong?" Tom thinking he did something wrong.

"Now that I have you turned on I should turn you back down," Mina smiles misfitly.

Tom laughs turning her around having her back to his chest.

"I think it turns me on even more," Tom takes the collar, to the men's dress shirt she is wearing, between his fingers, pulling it away from her neck reviling her bite marks and covers it with his own mouth.

Never since that bite mark was produced has anyone touch it but herself, now it is being suckle on as she unbuttons her shirt.

Just about to pull the rest of the shirt from her skirt, Tom place his hands over hers and gently pulls them away so he may proceed with the process. Mina then takes a step away from him as he pulls the shirt completely off of her and let is drop to the floor. She turns to face him as she takes the pins out of her hair, allowing her dark auburn hair cover her bare shoulder and the top of her corset.

Tom just stares, that is all his mind was capable of making him do, just stare as the woman he loves steps right up to him and begin unbuttoning his shirt as his hands picks up her skirt to touch her knee.

"Tom, I notice you're not wearing your holsters. Were you hoping for something like this to happen?" She asked while pushing his shirt and vest off onto the floor, her hands quickly went to the bottom of his undershirt to pull it up as Tom picks his arms up surrendering to her.

"Maybe," his hands went back to her legs, one holding the skirt up and the other slowly moving up her thigh. Mina gazes at his midriff noticing it was not as far off from hat she imagine it to be, he is not a muscular man, his body has not yet caught up to his mature nature but eventually it will, as there is muscle just needing time to grow.

Tom's hand makes it's way up the clasps of her garter belt to her hips that the belt covers. He cracks a big smile and blushes to what he felt, "Well I guess while I was hoping you were planning. You have nothing but a garter belt on under your dress."

Mina places her hands on his chest and smiles for an answer as she claims his lips. Her hands drag down to the front of his pants, begging to undo the clasps while rubbing against his almost full arousal.

Mina's mouth gasps against his lips as his finger slide slowly up and down her swollen folds and then plunging them in. It made her undo his pants even faster, loosening in around his waist she wraps her hands around his waist and cups his butt, pulling him into a french kiss switching their tongs back and forth from each others mouths.

Tom stops. Taking his hands back to her waist and gently leading her to lay her back on the bed with her legs hanging off the edge.

Hoping that he would come on the bed and lay next to her, Mina was surprised to see him kneel down before her and disappear under her skirt. She could not see but she feels him spreading her legs farther apart to fit his head.

"Oh God," Mina throws her head back as his fingers went back inside of her.

"I don't think I am experienced enough to be compared to the almighty," Even through the barrier of her skirt and mouth kissing her inner thighs she could hear his remark and also feel the vibrations of his voice through her body.

The tip Tom's tong slowly circulated around her colt as his index and middle finger thrust in and out of her until her muscles begin to spasm around them.

Mina came as her hands held on to the covers, letting all barriers she had fall.

After her orgasm Mina's hands went behind her feeling for the laces of the corset, "Tom could back up and help me out of this?"

Wanting to stay where he was, Tom found himself enjoying her taste and wanting to taste more but her need was more important than his.

Mina saw as his head come back up; his mouth shinny from drinking her liquids, as he stood up and finishes taking his pants off. Her eyes were stuck on his full arousal.

He kneels on the bed next to her, hovering. His hands caresses her sides as he turns her over to find the laces of the corset, "I don't understand why you must were these ridicules things."

"Would you rather if I did not were one at all?" Mina asks as she feels his hands trying to untie the undergarment.

"No because then Skinner would take advantage of that and I'd have to shoot him. I almost did when he smacked your bottom."

Tom finishes the corset and moves down to the clasps of her skirt and pulls that all the way off, along with the corset and drops both items on the floor with everything else, leaving her in just the garter belt and thigh high stalkings.

Mina turns to her side as Tom lays facing beside her.

Both of them wrap their arms around each other and begging kissing. Mina slips her hands over his butt again and gropes it, causing his body to come right up to hers, allowing her to drift her leg over his thighs.

Again thanks to their almost equal height, his erection, dripping clear liquid, rested right up to her swollen and throbbing opening.

Tom grabs a hold of her hips and slides her right on him, causing both of them to gasp against each other lips. His hands move to her breast and massage both of them, causing Mina to pant.

Their bodies just naturally took over moving against each other. Neither of them dominating the other nor forcing any movements just allowing each others body to do and react as they please.

As Mina's muscles spasm around him causes him to lose control and comb.

The two stay in their positions not wanting to pull out and away from each other and continue caressing each other.

"Happy New Year," Tom whispers in Mina's ear.

Mina smiles at Tom and quickly kisses him, "Yes Happy New Year Tom. I am afraid that you are going to miss your big bang."

"I am sure you can make it up to myself." Tom kisses her forehead as Mina smiles, "I read the itendo in that Tom."

"Good that means we have great communication with each other," He kisses her on the lips again this time a lot longer and more passionate as fireworks shoot off the tower and illuminating the night sky, spilling throw the cabin window onto the two lovers.

They made love again. Tom took her stalking and garter belt off before laying her under the covers. He then joined her, wrapping his arms around her waist and fell asleep as she caress the side of his face. Mina could not get herself to follow as her mind was racing with the thought of a new year, a new era, and a new future.


End file.
